Shinobi Crhonicles
by lalocadekya
Summary: Gaara y Naruto aparecen en nuestro mundo podran adaptarse?


**Capitulo 1:**

**Como sea y donde sea yo soy un ninja!!**

**Ya eran cerca de las doce, en la ciudad... en el patio de recreo los jóvenes jugaban un ameno partido de pelota, pero eso era ajeno a dos personas que perna mecían solos en un aula de clase. ******

**-Este lugar... me agrada -dijo la voz de un rubio que se balanceaba de atrás para adelante en una silla al lado de su pupitre el cual además tenia un parche de gasa en cada lado de la cara. ******

**-Pues no sabes como me alegro que te agrade... -Respondió al comentario quien le acompañaba en el cuarto, un muchacho pelirrojo y de ojos azules, que al igual que el primero llevaba un parche pero este en la frente cubriendo aquel tatuado de "Ai" que llevaba en aquel lugar ******

**-OH vamos Gaara relájate un poco... -Dijo Naruto cruzando las piernas de manera relajada sobre el pupitre. ******

**Gaara desvió la mirada del rubio- Si claro... debo estar bien relajado de estar en este lugar ajeno a nuestro hogar... -se dijo mientras adelantaba un poco el paso. ******

**-Ahora que lo dices...aun no acabo de comprender el como llegamos aquí... ******

**-Pues a mi ni me pidas ayuda para explicar tu estupidez- Dijo de manera firme Gaara cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al rubio. Naruto sonrió al ver al pelirrojo, ambos llevaban puestos sacos escolares y habían abandonado sus trajes de ninjas las cosas habían pasado muy de prisa. ******

**-Pues si... ahora que lo dices... todo fue muy de prisa- Dijo el rubio empezando a recordar lo ocurrido. ******

**Flash back ******

**-Por fin estas frente a mi... Dijo Naruto muy animoso observando a quien tenia enfrente, Gaara estaba a su lado. ******

**-Tómatelo con calma... -Aconsejo el Kazekage sin moverse de su lugar y sonando tan frío como de costumbre. ******

**-Hazle caso a tu nuevo amigo Naruto... parece que el Kazekage es mucho mas cuerdo e inteligente de lo que tu... -Sasuke desdoblo una sonrisa maligna -pero por mi no hay problema en enfrentar a los dos... ya antes he vencido a un portador de biyou y eso fue antes de que hubiese aprendido a usar mis fuerzas... no tengo problema en enfrentar a ambos... ******

**-Sasuke... ya detén esto... -Dijo Naruto algo suplicante- ... si vuelves a Konoha de a pocos todo se podrá arreglar... recuerda que somos amigos... ******

**-Amigos... parece que aun después de este tiempo no has entendido que no somos eso... ya que si fueras mi amigo no dudes que te mataría... Naruto.. ******

**-Valla ya se por que no tuve amigos tanto tiempo- intervino el Kazekage- ...tal parece que tenia tantos que acabe con todos en el pasado... pero ahora se por que es mejor tener 100 enemigos que un mal amigo como tu... -Dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke. ******

**-Y eso me lo dice alguien que mataba a todos en su camino... me gustaría enfrentarte para ver cuan fuerte te has vuelto... ******

**Gaara sonrio- Si es un reto no dudes en que lo aceptare... ******

**Las miradas de ambos se crusaron por un largo instante, Naruto estaba nervioso- "Maldita sea... si estos dos se enfrentan las cosas van a estar mal..." ******

**Naruto observo de manera nerviosa a ambos. Gaara tenia el ceño fruncido y no parecei dispuesto a retroceder ante la amenza de Sasuke, por su lado el del clan Uchiha tampoco parecia amedrentado por la presencia del Kazekage y mucho menos por la de Naruto. ******

**-Esto.. seria mejor que nos lo tomaramos con calma... ******

**-Guarda silencio Naruto... - Intervino la fria voz de Gaara quien para sorpresa del rubio inicio a dar firmes pasos hacia Uchiha quien tambien habia empezado a adelantarse- LAs cosas se ponen serias no es asi... -dijo el pelirrojo al estar frente a frente con Sasuke. ******

**Este mostro una sonrisa un tanto sinica- No tengan duda que estan en problemas... ******

**Naruto se acerco al dúo -Vamos Sasuke... aun puedes volver... ******

**Sasuke sonrió... -¿Volver? ******

**-Si de esa manera no tendrás que estar con Orochimaru sabes que el riesgo que corres estando cerca de el el solo te quiere para poder usarte de contenedor... ******

**La sonrisa de Sasuke se extendió mas- Yo ya no me preocupo por Orochimaru... ahora solo tengo el objetivo de acabar con Itachi.. Orochimaru ya es historia... ******

**Tanto Gaara como Naruto no comprendieron lo que Sasuke decía, mas casi de inmediato una tremenda fuerza de Chakra les llevo para atrás... ******

**Naruto cayo al suelo producto de la fuerza con la que se desplazaba aquella energía, Gaara hizo un esfuerzo por tenerse en pie- Esta cantidad de energía en muy grande... ******

**-SASUKE!!! DETENTE!!! grito Naruto ******

**-jajajja Ahora verán lo que le paso a Orochimaru...-Un juego de sellos veloces fueron seguidos de una resplandeciente luz que cubrió a los sorprendidos Gaara y Naruto, luego ambos pudieron oír con claridad la voz de Sasuke- CHIGATTA SEKAI!!! mundo alterno o diferente**

**Que ocurre? ...-La voz de Gaara se oia en eco por doquier en su cabeza, sus ojos permanecian cerrados y su cuerpo le parecia flotar en el espacio en el que se hallaba, no podia mover su cuerpo pero sabi que algo debia estar mal. ******

**Con un esfuerzo grande abrio los ojos, se hallaba en un espacio oscuro, flotando en la sombra, cerca de el se hallaba Naruto de la misma manera que el, aunque el rubio no parecia haber reaccionado aun, los labios del Kazekage se movieron intentando llamar a su compañero mas no supo si sus palabras llegaron a este, no pudo oirlas en aquel lugar, esto le asusto "Estaremos muertos" Se dijo sin entenderse a si mismo, mas esperando que algo pasase en aquel lugar, y sin duda desde su interior una fuerza le hacia saber que de alguna manera esto podria solucionarse. ******

**El tiempo parecia haber pasado eternamentecuando el rubio reacciono, al igual que Gaara se dio cuenta de que se hallaban en un lugar extraño, mas al intentar comunicarse con el pelirrojo noto en su mirada la serenidad que este le mostraba; intentando hacer lo mismo Naruto pudo sentir el calor de Kyubi le emanaba desde dentro. ******

**"Pueden oirnos"... ******

**"No lo se... pero si no es asi no tendran manera de salir de aqui..." ******

**Ambos portadores reconocieron de inmediato la presencia y la voz de su biyou, Gaara no confiaba mucho en shukaku, esto por que anteriormente cuando abai querido confiar en este le habia querido dominar, algo parecido pasaba con Naruto pero este sabia bien que el mounstruo dependia de su existencia y que por ello no dejaria que nada les pase. ******

**"Deben de confiar en nosotros" ******

**Era ahora la voz del nueve colas la que resonaba en la cabeza tanto de su portador como en la de Gaara. ******

**-Podemos confiar en ustedes...- Gaara se sorprendio al oir la voz de Naruto, despues de todo nada pueden hacer sin nosotros... ******

**-Ya veo... -Pensó el pelirrojo siendo tambien escuchado- ...si hay algo que puedan hacer seguro lo haran... ******

**"No dudes de ello... "Fue esta vez la voz inconfindible y burlona de Shukaku. ******

**De golpe y como si algo los absorviese, ambos ninjas eran arrastrados hacia la parte inferior de donde se hallaban, fuese donde fuese, tenia que ser mejor que aquel sitio, ya se podia ver una luz blanca que de a pocos se volvia muy cegadora, hasta el punto de volverse insoportable... por la velosidad a la que descendian ambos intentaron ahogar un grito aun en aquel lugar, mas este se oyo tan fuerte como si estuviesen en casa. ******

**Gaara pudo abrir un tanto los ojos, para notar que el impacto se aproximaba e intentar apsiguar un tanto el golpe con algo de arena ******

**PRUSH!!! El sonido de un par de golpes secos hubiese sido suficiente para que la gente cercana se aproxime al lugar, pero este fue ahogado por una variedad de sonidos mucho mas fuertes. ******

**-Achachachai... -Naruto se sento y froto levemente su cuerpo- Como duele... Te encuentras bien... -Dijo refiendose a Gaara quien permanecia recostado en el mismo lugar. ******

**Sentadose de igual manera se sintio que una sensacion extraña le recorrio el cuerpo, mas bien era un dolor que le circulo de pies a cabeza- ...estoy bien... -Mintio sabiendo que no podria darse de herido. ******

**Naruto se puso en pie y observo el lugar donde se hallaban, era sucio, hacia bolsdas por tods lados, olia mal- Esto parece la cocian de mi casa... -Dijo el rubio siendo aoido apenas por Gaara, quien tenia las manos a la cabeza, Naruto se acerco- ¿Estas lastimado? ******

**-No es eso... Es ese ruido... -Respondio poniendose en pie- ...es insoportable...-No habia duda, era una combinacion terrible de sonidos, no eran animales, eran muchas cosas que nunca nates habian oido. Gaara volteo y observo el lugar donde habian caido, en el lugar donde habia estado recostado se hallaba su calabaza hecha trizas, un sentimiento de tristeza le invadio levemente. ******

**-En verdad que esta hecha basura... -El cometario de Naruto hizo que el Kazekage desvie si vista a el de reojo, Naruto se estremecio. ******

**-Estas sangrando... -dijo el pelirrojo restandole importancia. ******

**Naruto se llevo la manoa a su cabeza y no hallo nada hasta tactar con su frente, era cierto, ademas el protector que llevaba antes haia desaparecido-No puede ser!! ******

**-Ya deja de hacer escandalo... tenemos que ver a que region nos han taido los biyous...-Dijo tomando sendero por un camino que salia de aquel lugar, el rubio le siguio. No habia duda, que aquel ruido era mas fuerte segun avansaban, sin esperarselo, el camino que seguian de manera tan cuidadosa termino, dejandoles en una calle llena de cosas extrañas. ******

**La mirada de sorpresa era mutua- ¿Que es esto? ******

**Gaara nego con la cabeza, no conocia muchas cosas de lo que habia en aquel lugar, estabn rodeados de edificaciones grandes y a la vista muy fuertes, dando leves pasos quedaron en medio de un sendero entre dos mitades que ellos pensaron que eran calles- Es enorme... no alcanzo a ver el fin de estas cosas... ******

**Las personas que psaban les miraban extrañadas- Hay mucha gente... -Naruto estaba nervioso, de eso no haia duda. ******

**Mas nuevamente aparecio ese ruido fuerte,mas esta vez se aproximaba a gran velosidad, ambos volteron de golpe y quedaron mas que impresionados, un enorme mounstruo de hierro se aproximaba hacai ellos, ******

**-Viene hacia aqui!!! -Grito Gaara dando unos pasos veloces para salir del lugar -Muevete Naruto!!- Grito esta vez al notar que el otro no se habia movido. ******

**-No puedo.. -respondio el rubio- ...no puedo moverme.. ******

**-Maldicion... -Gaara se regreso y coloco delante del rubio- Tal vez si no nos movemos... -Se dijo mas para si que para el rubio-... en todo caso... deboi tener preparada una salida...- Se dijo haciendo un par de sellos aunque sintiendo extraño al hacerle. ******

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT-El sonido de aquel moustruo que se aproximaba era tremendo, estaban seguros que quedarian sordos luego de eso, eso si este no les aplastaba.**

**La gente que estaba cerca observaba extrañada al duo que permanecia en el medio de la pista y mas que espantada por lo que seriasu destino ante la proximidad de aquello que se acercaba a ellos. De cerca una persona les observaba con especial interes. ******

**-¿Pero que rayos estan haciendo esos dos..? sera mejor hacer algo... ******

**Naruto temblaba detras de Gaara, se habia aferrado a el, eseos segundo parecian eternos, aunque seguros estaban que si intentaban moverse esa cosa se les vendria encima. De golpe una persona se coloco delante de ellos. ******

**-Que haces... -Pregunto Gaara observando la espalda de quien se habia colocado de manera veloz delante de ellos. ******

**-Solo déjenmelo a mí... -Respondió una voz seria proveniente de aquella persona-Una técnica... -Pensó Naruto- Va a realizar una técnica... -Le Susurro a Gaara. ******

**El pelirrojo acentuó la mirada, quien se hallaba delante llevaba una pañoleta negra en la cabeza, gafas oscuras y una chaqueta azul encendida, por alguna razón no le inspiraba confianza. ******

**Este volteo y observo de reojo a quienes tenia detrás, y les regalo una leve sonrisa, sin perder tiempo este estiro la mano hacia delante. ******

**La gran masa que se aproximaba redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, Gaara y Naruto no se lo podían creer. ******

**-Lo...Detuvo... -Se dijeron ambos a la vez, para su sorpresa un hombre salio de aquella masa grande que se hallaba delante de ellos. ******

**-Mira Gaara... el monstruo escupió a su presa... ******

**El hombre se paro delante del trío- Tu de nuevo... -Dijo refiriéndose a quien le había detenido- ... la próxima vez no pienso parar... ******

**El sujeto hizo una reverencia- Lo lamento... no volverá a pasar... ******

**-Y diles a esos sujetos extraños lo mismo... -Concluyó de mala gana el tipo yéndose. ******

**-Eso fue genial!! -Exclamo Naruto colocándose delante de quien usaba la pañoleta- ¿Que tipo de técnica fue esa? ******

**-Ustedes dos... vengan conmigo... -Dijo respondiendo y tomando a Naruto y Gaara de las ropas y arrastrándolos hacia el lugar donde habían estado originalmente. ******

**Ya allí se coloco en una esquina y les observo- Valla en verdad no me lo creí cuando les vi... ******

**Gaara dejo salir una pequeña risa- Agradecemos tu ayuda pero estoy seguro... -Dijo con su tono frió de siempre- ...que no tienes ni idea de quienes somos... ******

**-Sabaku no Gaara... -Contesto señalando al propio- ...Kazekage de Sunakagure... Uzumaki Naruto... "Próximo Hokage"..según sus palabras... ******

**-Valla que si parece saber de nosotros... es nuestro amigo... -Dijo Naruto observando a Gaara. ******

**-No me interesa saber mucho quienes somos nosotros. Mas no me importaría saber quien eres tu... ******

**-Yo... -Dijo sacándose las gafas oscuras y dejando ver unos ojos caramelos de mirada seria-... llámenme Kay... amigo... -Dijo sonriendo.**

**-Y a ti... Quien te nombro nuestro amigo... -Dijo Gaara con la voz fría de siempre, y teledirigiendo una mirada severa a Naruto y a Kay. Este ultimo para sorpresa del pelirrojo no se inmuto- No necesitamos de tu ayuda...como demonios puedes saber de nosotros... no parece que estemos en un lugar cercano a las aldeas de Konoha o Suna... ******

**-En eso tienen razón...-Por ello les aconsejo andarse con cuidado... ya han visto como es que este lugar es diferente, al suyo... podría decirse.. -Dijo tomando un tono algo amenazante- ...que es otro mundo... ******

**-Otro mundo...-Se repitió el pelirrojo ******

**-No puede ser... -Naruto estaba conmocionado. ******

**-Bueno, ya que no necesitan de mi ayuda... -Dijo el sujeto dándoles la espalda- ...me retiro... ******

**-ESPERA!!! -Grito Gaara haciendo una pose de control de arena, mas para su sorpresa nada ocurrió, Kay volteo levemente. ******

**-Tal parece que su chakra aquí es muy bajo... tanto como cualquiera de aquí... Personas comunes y corrientes...aunque tal vez sus agilidades tengan mas que rescatar... ******

**Gaara no respondió, solo observaba sus manos sin entender, Naruto también había intentado hacer un kage bushin, pero su resultado no había sido mejor que el de Gaara. ******

**-Yo no tengo problema... pueden venir conmigo... ******

**Ambos shinobi levantaron la vista y se hallaron con la mirada seria del otro joven mas con una sonrisa en sus labios, esta les inspiraba mas confianza, al menos al rubio- Iremos... -Respondió sin tomar en cuenta a Gaara, el cual le teledirigió una mirada fulminante- ..Que podemos hacer... no sabemos que paso, donde estamos y si nos quedamos aquí solos ese monstruo puede regresar y comernos... ******

**Gaara dejo salir un suspiro aguantado y observo al chico de la pañoleta- No hay opción... iremos contigo... ******

**-Me alegra... síganme... -Dijo retomando curso hacia la salida del callejón- Por cierto... ese monstruo era un auto... y no come... pero si aplasta... -Comento mientras les dirigía hacia su hogar.**


End file.
